Incomplete Junk
by D.Azrael
Summary: A lousy intro, a lousy descript, a proof of a failure


Something I made when I was bored. It isn't complete yet, like most of the stuff I have in my documents folder. This is a test to get a feel on how things look when loaded on ff.net. Yeah, I'm a bored guy.  
  
Okay, here's the usual. Digimon and blah, blah, blah doesn't belong to me blah, blah is copyrighted by some company I forgot the name of blah, blah so. well, so what? I'm not even sure.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ba-dum.  
  
Kei could hear his own heartbeat as he stood in the doorway of the archaic church. His black ponytail hung loosely against the back of his dark green combat vest, his ice blue eyes filled with determination. He straightened his vest, and tightened his black gloves, making sure they didn't slip off in the middle of the approaching fight.  
  
Ba-dum. Ba-dum.  
  
It was gradually, steadily increasing; a sure sign that the boy was nervous. Well, he should be. Right in front of him, down the aisle, desecrating the altar with his very presence was one of the most notorious bounty hunters to have ever walked the earth, and looming behind the one eyed man was his Digimon partner. As black and as forbidding as night, the creature stood over his master's shoulder, with only his dark, demon-like outline, lone red eye and white fangs visible in the shadows. There were many Devimon partners, but Fzritsu was different. He had the record of taking down Digimon twice his species' battle power and level. The pair had encounter many other Digimon as or even more powerful then Fzritsu, but what worried Kei the most was what he heard about this monster's unique ability.  
  
Brian Gallagher sat cross-legged on the dirty marble altar, staring at his young challenger with his single cybernetic red eye. His other eye socket was empty, lost in a skirmish in his younger days, when he was still part of a private corporation army; like many men were, back in his younger days. The scars around and the socket itself were covered by a black patch and band. He was dressed in a black, studded jacket with no shirt underneath. Ammo belts containing 40mm rounds crossed his chest under them, making him a walking potential explosion. All it would take was a stray bullet for him to die a painful, burning death. As for a shirt, there was no need for one; his scars kept his body numb from the cold metal. His worn blue jeans hung loosely on his hips, and on his feet were black heavy boots, the sort you might find on a soldier. A leather holster hung on the side of his hip, suspended by a matching leather belt. An oddly shaped staff wrapped with a black cloth rested on the altar beside him, although Gallagher was pretty sure he wouldn't be needing it for this fight.  
  
Gallagher studied the boy with growing interest. His body heat level was rising as though in a fever, and Gallagher's infra red scan also detected the warm steel blades of combat knifes, sloppily hidden in his sleeves, vest and slacks. They were positioned for an easier reach, at the expense of the element of surprise. Interesting.  
  
He looked at the boy's face through normal sight. He wore a grim smile unlike his own, his features tightened and eyes concentrated. Like himself, the boy was like a wolf ready to lunge and tear out his opponent's throat.  
  
A pity he was but a pup.  
  
Kei swallowed hard, and stepped forward. The sound his sandals made on the cold stone floor; it was something he would remember for the rest of his life. As Fzritsu melded totally into the shadows and Gallagher snickered and got to his feet, Kei was looking at the light shining through the huge panel windows that decorated the church walls and roof. The tinted glass coloured the light as it shone through, covering the dusty ground with images of various figures from the Bible, blurred from the mixed colours and dirty glass.  
  
"A hunter's duel, young pup?" snorted Gallagher with arrogance. "One as inexperienced as you is hardly worth my time." "Don't underestimate me, Red Eye. I've defeated stronger."  
  
The truth was he hasn't. Brian 'Red Eye' Gallagher was the strongest hunter Kei had ever challenged. As a matter of fact, he was only the third hunter he had challenged. Fighting other hunters was a way to get better jobs and recognition from the guild. Most bounty hunters worked their way up the ladder, from the lowest rankers to the highest. A new hunter like Kei would typically take hundreds, even thousands of battles to make his way up to one like Gallagher. Challenging someone like 'Red Eye' when you were new to the trade was like buying a ticket to hell.  
  
Gallagher rested a hand on his holster. Time was precious. He had only agreed to this challenge because it fit in well with his schedule. In approximately ten minutes, an important meeting would take place in this same church. The man thought it amusing to scare his contact. Imagine the shock on his face when he comes in to find the place covered with blood, that trailed to a fresh young corpse tied up in a crucifix position to the huge stone cross behind the altar. Gallagher would enjoy the confusion and fear. The man smiled, and opened his mouth to speak, but surprisingly, the boy spoke first.  
  
"Let's begin. A hunter's duel, between 'T-10082' Kei, Rank D and 'Red Eye' Gallagher, Rank B."  
  
Rank B. Gallagher didn't like those words. Hopefully, this would be the last time he had to hear them. The meeting later on will ensure that. If it was up to Gallagher, it had better.  
  
T-10082? Kei felt like an object. It was insulting how the guild treated new recruits, but when looked in a different way, it was an incentive for them to achieve better. After this fight, Kei would have an alias of his own, and the reputation of beating the 'Red Eyed Demon' at such a fresh level. Although those didn't matter as much as the money he would get. Many people wanted Gallagher dead, and his bounty had snowballed into quite an impressive amount. It was ironic. a bounty hunter having a bounty on his head. But that was how the world worked, and Kei wasn't complaining. The cash would mean three meals a day, and a nice new trailer for him and Rei. It would mean a new bed to replace that springy crap he had to sleep on every night. It would mean a new radiator, so he didn't have to wake up every morning feeling like a Popsicle. Kei closed his eyes and shut such materialistic thoughts out of his brain. He needed all the concentration he could muster for his fight.  
  
"Duel level: Unlimited. Duel clock, ready. Does the other party have any objections to the conditions?"  
  
The questions were customary. The little chips they both had implanted under their skin were recording and archiving the level and duration of the duel. Later on, when the survivor got back to the guild, the data collected would be filled into the guild's memory bank of bounty hunters. Depending on the opponent and duel level, rank points and cash would be given as a reward. Even if Gallagher won, the reward would mean nothing to him. Kei however, would have his life turned around. Figuratively speaking, at least.  
  
"No." Gallagher smiled. Kei pushed himself off into a dash, his right hand reaching for the knife under his combat vest.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Kei's eyes widened in shock and pain as his shoulder felt as though it just burst into flames, as his body was pushed to the side by the force of the trio of 9mm bullets pounding into and shattering his right shoulder bone. He fell forward, wondering what the hell happened. Before his knees could even hit the floor, there was another loud smack, and a sharp, burning pain in his left thigh. His left knee hit the floor, sending a wave of pain up his leg. His uninjured arm came forward, supporting his body.  
  
Kei looked at the ground, sweat and unwanted tears dripping from his chin. His right arm was void of feeling, and his left leg was beginning to numb over as well.  
  
Impossible. How the hell did he.?  
  
'Red Eye' Gallagher smiled mockingly at the kneeling pup, a smoking automatic pistol in hand. He pointed the weapon at Kei's lowered head, shaking his head slowly. What a pitiful sight. On Kei's dark brown pants, an even darker stain was growing from the wound on his thigh. Blood dripped from his limp arm, spreading into the cracks in the stone flooring. His eyes were closed, teeth clenched as he seemingly awaited his doom. Gallagher fingered the trigger. This wasn't even fun. He holstered his pistol, got off the altar, and checked his watch. Why, barely a minute has passed! Plenty of time to make the foolish boy suffer.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
And then I get tired, and decided to continue this another day. I suck. 


End file.
